Questions and Answers
by Raindrops on Roses
Summary: [One-shot] A few friends spend a lazy summer day getting to know each other a little better. AJ-Mac.


Questions and Answers (1/1) 

Author: kitty72885 

Rating: R   
Category: Pure fluff

Disclaimer: Believe me, I would *love* to own these characters. Unfortunately, that will never happen. They all belong to DPB, Belisarius Productions, CBS, Paramount, and Viacom.

Summary: A few friends spend a lazy summer afternoon getting to know each other better.

Author's Notes: This is my response to Fi's challenge on the AJMacFic list on Yahoo! Groups. This is my first time ever trying a challenge, so I hope it turns out okay. The requirements for the challenge were:

1. AJ/Mac, of course.   
2. Name at least three weird places to have sex (not inside a house).   
3. The words "Shaggin' Wagon".   
4. Mac admitting she has a thing about men in uniform.   
5. Rating doesn't matter.   
6. There is no word limit.

And, of course, this is alternate universe. (Yeah, I know; all AJ/Mac stories are AU!) *sigh* And I suppose I'd better warn you... there is Harm-bashing in this fic!

  


Saturday, 16 August 2003   
1430 EDT   
Chegwidden Residence   
McLean, Virginia

"I'm bored," Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. whined rather unattractively. The group assembled simply rolled their eyes and went back to attempting to cool themselves off.

"Well, Commander, I'm sure if you look hard enough, you can find another airplane to crash," his best friend and sometime partner Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie called from her spot on the lawn. She looked at him over the tops of her sunglasses. He glowered at her, but was distracted by another voice.

"Or another automatic weapon to shoot into a ceiling," teased Commander Sturgis Turner.

"Not in my ceiling!" growled AJ Chegwidden.

"Bud! Would you stop hovering? I'm fine!" Lieutenant Harriet Sims snapped at her husband, Lieutenant Bud Roberts. Harriet was due to give birth to their third child any day now, and Bud had become rather overprotective. She immediately apologized for her tone of voice. "I'm sorry, Buddy. It's just so hot, and I am so tired of not being able to do anything. Can't this baby just hurry up and get here already?!"

"Soon, Harriet. Soon," her husband attempted to placate her. _'Please, God, soon!'_ he begged silently. Harriet's intermittent mood swings were starting to wear on even Bud's patience.

Sturgis and Harm tried to play a game of Frisbee, but the heat finally took its toll, and the two resumed their positions underneath the shade of a nearby tree.

When AJ had invited them all over for a barbecue, the group had agreed immediately. They hadn't seen much of their former commanding officer since he had retired, and they found that they missed him. Mac, especially, had been looking forward to this get-together; ever since she and Harm had failed at their attempt at a romantic relationship, the Marine had found herself daydreaming about a certain tall, handsome, retired Navy admiral...

She was broken out of her reverie by Harm's voice, again whining, "I'm bored!"

"Honestly, Harm, you're worse than your godson!" she snapped, gesturing to the blanket where AJ Roberts lay, fast asleep. Harm stuck his tongue out at her, then grinned.

"Hey, Mac," he called.

"What, Harm?" Mac asked wearily, realizing that she wasn't going to be allowed to relax with the six-foot-four toddler around.

"What do you really think of dress whites and gold wings?"

She gave him a look. "Where in the world did that question come from?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I was just wondering," he replied, acting injured.

She shook her head, then answered his question. "As I told you before, flyboy, they're 'greatly overestimated'."

Harriet, amused by this exchange, and welcoming the distraction, asked, "You don't like men in uniform, Mac?"

Mac smiled, "I never said that. I only said that dress whites and gold wings are greatly overestimated. Now, Marine dress blues..." she trailed off. Silently, she added, _'And mess dress and a certain SeAL trident--yum!'_

"Well, that's depressing," Harm said, mock-sulking. He looked over at Sturgis, and asked, "Hey, Sturg, where's the strangest place you've ever had sex?"

His old Academy friend, not expecting the rather personal question, choked on his drink. Harm slapped him on the back a few times, then said, "Well?"

Sturgis looked at him disbelievingly. "Nosy today, aren't we, buddy?"

Harm grinned. "Nah, I'm nosy every day--"

"Ain't that the truth," Mac interjected.

"--You just don't notice."

Sturgis shook his head, but decided to answer the question. "Hmmm... I would have to say the back of a station wagon."

"That's not--" Harm started.

"The family station wagon," Sturgis continued.

Jaws dropped. Finally, Harm got his voice back. "Sturgis, buddy, didn't know you had it in you."

Sturgis looked at Harm, and said, "Rabb, there's a lot you don't know about me."

"I guess so!" Then, Harm asked, "Did you ever get caught?"

Sturgis smiled slightly, then replied, "Yes, in fact, I did. The night of the junior prom. What made it worse was that it was a friend of my father's who caught us. He said that the recognized the car from when my brothers did the same thing. Apparently, the 'shaggin' wagon' was a legend in that part of town."

The others looked at each other, then burst out laughing. AJ gasped out, "You called your family station wagon the 'shaggin' wagon'?!"

"Yes," Sturgis replied defensively. "Hey, I wasn't the one that came up with the name."

"Suuure," Harm teased him.

"So, where was the strangest place you've ever had sex, Harm?" Sturgis turned Harm's question back on him.

Harm made a big show of thinking. "I would have to say... in 'Sarah'." Sturgis gave him a significant look, and Harm said, "My plane, genius."

Mac looked at him in mock-alarm. "Okay, that's it! I'm never flying with you again!" The others laughed.

"I thought you would've said that a long time ago, Mac!" AJ chuckled.

"Actually, I did. Right after Russia, in fact. Tell me, Harm, do you actually know how to keep a plane in the air, or is it just when I'm with you?" Mac asked Harm playfully.

"Hey!" Harm exclaimed, insulted. "What about you guys?" he asked.

"What about us?" Mac asked for the other four.

"You know... strangest place?"

"I think I'll excuse myself from this conversation," AJ replied uncomfortably.

"I think you scared him off, Harm," Mac said loudly, trying to get a rise out of AJ.

It worked. "The elevator," he called from the back door. He disappeared into the house, and the others looked at each other, eyes wide.

"The JAG Ops elevator?" Harriet squeaked.

"Damn," said Harm and Sturgis in unison.

Mac ducked her head, hiding her flushed face. She had had some very... naughty... dreams about she and AJ on that elevator. A shiver went through her, thinking about some of those dreams.

"How about you, Mac?" she heard Harriet ask after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry; what?" Mac said, blushing.

"What have we been talking about for the last fifteen minutes, Mac?" Harm asked, smiling broadly at the blush spreading across her face.

"Ummm..." she said, thinking furiously. "I can't think of anything off the top of my head, but I have always wanted to try it in a movie theater."

"Really?" Harm asked, grinning lasciviously. "I'd be glad to assist..."

"Red light, Commander," she barked, glaring at him.

Harriet, curious as to how much the relationship between the two lawyers had changed, asked, "Can I ask a question?"

"You just did," Harm replied jokingly. 

"Ha, ha, Commander. Humor the pregnant lady, won't you?" Harriet shot back. Bud grinned at his wife. He had been thinking the same thing for the last few months. 'Just humor her; it'll all be over soon.'

"This question's for you, Mac," Harriet said sweetly.

Mac eyed Harriet warily, but replied, "Shoot."

"Who, out of the men currently present, do you find most attractive?" The four men looked at her, grinning broadly.

Mac's jaw dropped. "Harriet!"

"Well? Who, Mac?" Harm pressed. He was quite sure it was him, but it would be nice to hear it confirmed.

"I plead the fifth," Mac said, sitting up and glaring at her friends, who were trying to suppress laughter at her discomfort.

"No! You have to answer!" Harriet said.

"I do not! There is no rule that says I have to answer anything!" Mac protested loudly.

"Fine, then; I dare you to kiss the man that you find the most attractive!" Harriet declared.

"Since when are we playing truth or dare?!" Mac asked incredulously.

"Since Harriet said so. C'mon, Mac, humor the pregnant lady," Harm encouraged her.

Harriet said, "Hey, that's my line! But you heard him, Mac."

"Go on, Mac," AJ smirked.

Mac stood. "Oh, I am so going to get all of you for this," she ground out warningly. Harm grinned as she headed in his direction, but the grin faded as she marched past him. She approached the picnic table with a gleam in her eye.

AJ's eyebrows rose when he noticed the determined Marine Colonel heading his way. His eyes widened in shock as she grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him down to her mouth, kissing him.

Mac moaned as AJ put his arms around her and pulled her tight to him. Her hands slid up around his neck, and she was about to deepen the kiss when she heard wolf whistles and applause coming from behind her.

Pulling back, Mac blushed. She stuttered, "I--I--um... oh, god, I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! I am sooo..."

"No need to apologize, Mac," AJ said, a smug grin on his face. "No need at all," he whispered in her ear. Mac shivered, feeling his breath on her ear.

Breaking away from AJ's embrace, Mac made her way back to her blanket. As she passed Harm, she punched him in the arm. "All right, you. Quit laughing!"

"Ow! That hurt!" Harm was back to whining.

"Oh, poor baby. You deserved it," Mac answered, lying down on her blanket. She had just gotten comfortable when she heard Harriet's voice.

"Um, Buddy? I think it's time."

"Time? But we haven't even been here for two hours, Harriet."

"No, Bud. My water just broke."

Five heads snapped toward her. AJ was the first to speak. "Oh, no, Lieutenant. I am not delivering this one in my backyard. Commander Rabb!"

"Sir!" Harm said in response to AJ's commanding tone.

"My keys are hanging on the rack in the kitchen. Pull my car around."

"Aye, aye, sir!"

"Commander Turner, you follow me with Bud."

"Yes, sir!"

"Colonel, you get AJ and meet us at Bethesda."

"Aye, sir!"

"Let's go, Harriet," AJ said gently.

"Yes... sir..."

  
  


Saturday, 16 August 2003   
1946 EDT   
Bethesda Naval Hospital   
Bethesda, Maryland

"His name is Dylan Michael Roberts," Harriet said, beaming at the little bundle in her arms.

"Very fitting for the son of two Naval officers," AJ chuckled.

"Fitting, AJ?" Mac asked.

Bud answered for him. "Dylan means 'sea'." He smiled at his wife and youngest son, placing his hand over hers. Harriet smiled up at him, and yawned.

AJ quietly said, "Harm, Sturgis, let's go." The four left the room, Mac looking back and smiling tenderly at the tableau. Closing the door, she sighed.

AJ, who was waiting for Mac, asked her, "Mac? Anything wrong?"

Mac looked up at AJ, who was smiling softly, eyes concerned. "No, nothing's wrong. Just the feeling of my biological clock winding down, that's all."

"Oh. Well, don't worry, Mac. Time's not up yet."

Mac smiled slightly, but said nothing. The two made their way toward the parking lot. When they reached Mac's car, AJ opened her door for her, and Mac smiled her thanks. Leaning down, AJ smiled wickedly and asked, "So, Mac... want to go to the movies tomorrow?" He laughed as Mac blushed furiously.


End file.
